Kazuma's Ero Night
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: What if Aqua's scream occurred later, thus not interrupting Kazuma when he was in the bathroom with Darkness? Things would surely get interesting for the duo. Lemon.


**_AN: I don't own Kono Subarashii Sekai Ni Shukufuku Wo! it belongs to Natsume Akatsuki and Kadokawa Shoten_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 _'' Huh? Did I fall asleep''_ , These were the first thought's of one Satou Kazuma as he glanced around. Currently inside the big bathtub, he leaned his head against the stone wall and closed his eyes. Hearing a noise, he opened them again and saw a strange sign, _'' The light of the lantern is off?'',_ seeing a blurred figured at the other side of the door, he noticed that it was a woman, _'' I fell asleep earlier so this means...My long awaited dream is here!'',_ Kazuma then relaxed himself as the door opened.

-'' What a beatiful moo-'', A naked Darkness stopped abruptly at the sight of the Brown haired boy.

-'' Yo'', That was all that he said as a confident smile appeared on his face.

-'' K-Kazuma!'', She exclaimed while falling on her butt, '' W-w-what a-are you-'', Standing up, Kazuma made his way towards the blonde haired beauty, making her froze and stopping her stuttering.

-'' What's the matter Darkness?'', He then sat on the stool, '' Come on, you can start by washing my back'', He could feel how reluctant she was.

-'' You know, its nice seeing you all shy, it's so different from the normal you that is always creeping me out, I like it.'', Kazuma said happily,'' But you apprearing on my dream is a big surprise, maybe I shouldn't have asked for a stunning older woman with a sexy body.''

Darkness could feel her cheeks get red by his final words.

-'' Y-you're talking nonsense, why are you so calm about this? and what do you mean by dream?'', She kept blabbering.

-'' I know that I asked for an inexperienced woman but this is too much, anyways wash my back please, I can't wait.'', Taking slow steps, Darkness walked towards Kazuma and kneeled on the ground, She then began to do as told. After few seconds she stood up.

-'' That's enough right? Can I go already?''.

-'' The hell are you talking about? You really don't know what comes next? Now you're going to dry me without the towel.''

-'' I-I can't do this!''

-'' Hurry.''

-'' This is wrong...''

-''Hurry.'', She threw the towel to the side and came closer to the boy.

-'' Hurry!''

Darkness began to hyperventilate,Kazuma's commands brought her masochist side to surface. She slowly put her big and soft breasts on his back and started to move them, trying to dry his back.

 _'' Damn I never thought that her breasts would feel this nice.'',_ Unknown to him, Darkness was having similar thoughts, _'' A man's back is so broad and strong, it feels kinda good.'',_ She let out a moan when her nipples rubbed against him. Kazuma could feel his "friend" getting harder by her cute moans.

-'' Darkness", He muttered.

-''Huh?'', The young adventurer lifted his left hand and cupped her cheek for a few moments, before holding her chin. Turning his head, he caught her by surprise by giving a kiss on her lips. Darkness eyes widened and her face flushed at it, she pushed Kazuma back.

-'' W-What are yo-'', He didn't let her finish as he sealed his lips with hers one more time. Inserting his tongue on her mouth, he entwined it with hers in a wet kiss. Her mind stopped all functions at this and, before she even realised it, she began to reciprocate the kiss. After a minute, Kazuma broke the kiss, smirking e as he saw the dazed look on Darkness face. The green eyed teen then turned his body towards her.

-'' Don't forget to clean the front too.''

Darkness eyes grew wide as she saw Kazuma's large member, it must have at least 10 inches and it was incredible thick, She had a hunch that even if she tried, she couldn't wrap just one hand around it.

-'' Come on Darkness, touch it.'', He spoke with glee. With trembling hands, she did as told.

 _'' It's so hard and hot'',_ Slowly, she began to give light strokes to his shaft. Kazuma groaned at the sensation of her smooth hands going up and down his erect cock.

-'' Use your mouth too Darkness.'', Kazuma knew that by ordering it, it would be impossible for her to reject due to her masochist and submissive tendencies. Blushing like a tomato, Darkness moved her lips to the tip of his dick and gave a reluctant lick, she then engulfed the head and rolled her tongue around it, making the teen groan.

-'' That is nice, but not enough.'', Gripping her head, he moved it down his cock. He could hear the choking sounds that escaped from Darkness mouth as he made her take him in her throat till the base of his dick touched her plump lips. She could feel herself getting aroused at being suffocated with Kazuma's dick and her pussy was already dripping with her juices. Bobbing her head up and down, Darkness sucked the head of his cock, enliciting a moan from the teen.

-'' God damnit Darkness, you're so freaking good.'', His husky tone made her entire body shiver and, encouraged by his praise, she gave a vacuum like blow job, swallowing the entirity of his throbbing cock and licking his balls at the same time.

-'' I-I'm gonna cum Darkness, here it comes.'', Giving his final warning , he bucked his hips upwards. With a scream, Kazuma released his load in her mouth. Her cheeks puffed from the sheer amount of semen, but she drank everything. _'' It tastes so good, it's making my head spin''_. After gulping down the last drops, she took his dick out of her mouth with an audible ''pop''.

Kazuma gazed at her naked form, her flushed face, big and soft breasts that moved with each breath that she took, those creamy legs and her glistening pussy. The sight drove him crazy and made his member get even harder than before. Taking the two globes in his hands, he squeezed them gently at first and then gave harder squeezes, earning a whimper from the woman. Taking an erect pink nipple into his mouth, he sucked it hard and twisted the other one in his fingers, knowing that this is what would make Darkness even more horny. He did that for a few minutes, before putting his cock between her glorious breasts.

-'' Press them together.'', He growled and that simply act made her even more wetter, something that the crusade thought to be impossible. Doing as instructed, she pressed them on his hard manhood and Kazuma began to fuck them at a fast pace.

-'' Your breasts are amazing.'', He exclaimed in wonder while holding both of her niples in his fingers, Kazuma pinched and pushed them, this earned a whine from the blonde. Feeling his orgasm approaching for the second time, he fastened his pace. Gruting her name, he burst his seed on her tits and face.

-'' It's so hot.'' Darkness moaned. Glancing at the boy, she was shocked to see that his manhood was _still_ hard.

Giving a smirk, Kazuma reached for her thighs ad spread them, leaving her pussy that had a small patch of golden hair, totally exposed. Licking his dried lips in antecipation, He began to kiss her inner thigh, going up to her pink lips where he gave a slow and long lick. Inserting two fingers at once, he began to suck and nibble at her clit.

Darkness didn't knew if she was in heaven or hell, Kazuma's touches were making her go crazy and his rough ways were exciting her to an extreme extent. When Kazuma inserted the third finger, she couldn't hold any longer. Reaching her peak, she shouted the boy's name as her vision blurred and she came hard, her juices gushing all over Kazuma's face. The teen just limited himself to drink it till she finally calmed down. Lifting his face, he looked at the crusade just to see her staring at the ceiling with a far way look on her face.

Lining up his dick with the entrance of her cunt,Kazuma penetrated her in one go. Darkness wasn't even able to complain about the pain she felt as her hymen was tore up because the young teen didn't give her said chance. His already fast thrusts turned more violent and, when his cock invaded her womb, she could only gasp. Each thrust brought unimaginable pleasure and pain, it was a dangerous mixture and Darkness could feel herself starting to love this sensation. She was a mess, the only things that came out of her mouth were moans and Kazuma's name.

Changing their position, He put her right leg on his shoulder, making it easier to go in and out of her. Glancing at her succulent ass, He moistened his index finger and poked her anus, groaning at how her pussy tightened at the stimulation and grabbing him in an vice like grip. The double pleasure was unbearable to Darkness...

-'' Ohhh Kazuma!'', With those words, Darkness came for the third time.

Kazuma grunted in displeasure, a frown on his face.

-'' Now Darkness you can't just finish for yourself, I think you need a punishment.'', Grinning maliciously, He put the tip of his impressive shaft on her backdoor and slowly entered it. Darkness eyes rolled to the back of her skull as Kazuma lifted her up and down.

-'' M-more, Kazuma, give me more!'', Not one to ignore a woman's demand, he put more force on his hips and fucked her with all his might. Seeing her giant breasts jingle, he caught one of them in his hand. Feeling that he was about to burst, he kissed the crook of her neck and gave 3 more thrusts before bursting his load.

-'' MY ASS IS ON FIRE!'', Darkness was in pure ecstasy as she felt hot cum fill her ass. A minute passed and Kazuma got out of her ass. Laying his ''dream lover'' down, Kazuma smiled at the blissful look that adorned her beautiful face.

 _-'' I need to thank those succubus ladies tomorrow, that was the best dream I've ever had!''_

-'' THERE'S AN INTRUDER IN OUR MANSION!'', An incredible annoying voice shouted.

-'' The hell?'', Grabbing the towel that was on the floor, Kazuma ran in the direction of the voice that could only belong to that useless Goddess. He soon spotted Aqua and Megumin on the hall.

-'' Oi, What is happening?''

-'' Hah Look what we caught, A succubus! She was here to probably try to put you under her spel- W-wait, why are you like this Kazuma!?''

Anything that Aqua said fell into deaf ears. The girl trapped in the magical spell surely was a succubus.

 _'' If she is there, then it means...T-That e-everything that happened with Darkness just now was...real?_

-'' Kazuma? Are you listening to me?'', The only response Aqua got was a great amount of blood gushing out of the boy's nose and him falling unconscious to the ground with a stupid but happy smile stuck on his face.

During the chaos that followed this, the young succubus girl silently made her way out of the castle without even looking back at it.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: I always thought that Darkness and Kazuma would be a great couple(and I still hope that she will be the one he choses by the end of the light novel), I saw a lack of Kazuma x Darkness stories so I decided to contribute a little to that pairing haha, I didn't have someone to beta this so I apology beforehand for any errors that can be found here, I will revise it later and try to correct as many things as possible Hope that it was an enjoyable read and that everyone liked it :).**


End file.
